


Knight of the Avengers

by Illyrika



Category: Knight Rider (2008), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrika/pseuds/Illyrika
Summary: Author notation_____ = your nameH/c = your hair colourH/l = hair lengthE/c = eye colourS/t = skin toneY/h = your heightC/n = code nameYou are a sleeper agent for shield and working undercover in the SSC and when they get wind of the happenings in NYC they send you and Michael knight to NYC inside of KITT to be of assistance to the avengers





	1. Chapter 1

"_____ do you have anything to report? " Nick Fury states with impatience. "Nothing yet but what I can tell is that the SSC is not a big enough threat to worry about it seems like they are some of the good guys" You state a bit matter of factly." _____ I want you back in NYC in a week we have a situation I will be giving you more Intel when you arrive" Director Fury instructs " I am going to be leaving here in about an hour I need to think of an acceptable excuse to get some leave" You say with certainty that you will succeed.

"C/n we need you to come to the control room for a new mission and briefing" Sarah graiman states through the intercom system. You are walking through the SSC looking around and you see the glass and metal doors. And you know which ones are labs and which ones are the sleeping quarters. Nothing but greyish metal and frosted glass everywhere you look. Everything is just monochromatic and makes your eyes hurt a little bit. You reach the control room and see mutiple computer screens and a wall sized monitor. And then you see the 2008 Shelby Cobra mustang GT 500 KR whom is named KITT you say to him"hey there buddy"" c/n good morning did you sleep well last night" KITT politely asks you." Yes I did and thanks for asking" you say

"C/n you have to be the one who is going to be doing the mission in a few days Mike is going to be joining up with you, you leave for NYC in a half hour so get your stuff ready for departure"Sarah states " Mike just needs a few days more to recover from his broken leg" she also adds" I have my stuff already ready to go all I need is the green light from you Miss. Graiman"you say"Sarah points to KITT and you get moving. You know this isn't going to be another easy mission. And you slightly feel a little guilty about decieveing them. But in the end you are what you are an agent of shield and it's just what you do. You get in when KITT opened his door and you toss your bag in the back seat. You wave good bye and you are repositioned to drive out of the control room. You gun it and you drive through the night and reach the loading ramp of the C-130 to head to NYC. You get out of the car and you start up a conversation with Dr. Graiman. You give him a hug from his daughter and convey her love for him.

" Why am I getting the mission instead of Sarah she has seniority and I am just a newbie what gives" you question he says" Because it's basically your backyard and I feel the need to have someone who is familiar with the city to take the mission" Dr. Graiman informs you." Besides I think that you have earned it" he adds with his signature wide and bright smile.


	2. Chapter two

You are dropped off at an abandoned airbase in the upstate area of New York. You do a 180 burnout and get moving onwards to your mission. You are driving to the city and the silence is driving you insane. "KITT can you please do me a favor and put on some 80's glam hair metal so I don't go crazy" you suggest. "It's my pleasure c/n what should I play for you first" Start off with The Thin Line by the band Queensryche and at the highest level of volume you have" c/n excitedly exclaimed.

You have at least a few hours to reach the city and get to Stark tower and meet with Director Fury before you go inside. You have an hour to get something to eat and then get moving again. You notice a diner about a half mile away and you are absolutely starving. You pull up to the front of the diner. You smile wide and bright the diner is decked out in blue and chrome with chevron shaped windows and the door looks like a car door but only bigger. You open the door and you hear a little bell ring up above your head. You see the cook and a few servers all dressed up in retro fifties outfits for a few seconds you just marvel at the ambiance and get a little bit giddy. "Hey do you want to have a seat or did you just come to oogle" a blonde curly haired woman who has the longest legs you have ever seen and the cutest little squeaky voice to boot. You come out of your daze and let her know that you will take a seat at the counter. "What will it be"the server asked " I will have the cheese burger and onion rings and a chocolate milkshake" you told her. You ate the most juiciest and delicious burger and rings in your life the milkshake wasn't too bad either the right amount of thickness and richness. You asked for the check and paid it and gave her a twenty dollar tip. "Oh I can't accept a tip of that size" the server said. "I will broker no refusals besides you earned it with the quality of the food" you stated with glee she just thanked you for visit and the rather large tip. You get back in KITT and get back on the road. "C/n you seem to be in a better disposition than earlier" KITT stated " Well buddy I just ate the best diner food on the planet and I am completely satiated and happy" you bubble out. You ask him to start the music back up and the same volume as before you had to answer your stomach.

"KITT attack mode to save some time getting to NYC I spent a little more time eating than I expected and I have to make up for the time you understand" you say "Attack mode initiated ETA is expected to be in a little under an hour on the condition of how the traffic situation is"KITT explained. You acknowledge the explanation and you accelerate the car to 200 MPH and scramble any radar and surveillance cameras in the area. By the time you get within a half mile from NYC you slow down considerably to the speed limit. You ask for the music to be turned down to a level so you can hear if you get a call from the SSC. You would need to actually hear what they say and not have any distraction from the music. You reach the rather obtuse and ostentatious building that is Stark tower. You pull up in the parking lot and choose your spot in the garage."Well buddy I think we are here now I am going to be a long while since I will be meeting with the team of people who are here but I'm not going to be that far away so see you when I get done"you say with certainty."I will be here for you when you get back and good luck with everything"KITT tells you. You get out and close the door and lean towards the car door frame and kiss it and tell him to try not to get too bored.


	3. Chapter three

You take the earwig out of your ear and stomp it to peices and kicked the fragments under the tire of the Audi beside you. You walk up to the front door of Stark tower and are met by agent Maria Hill." _______ I trust that you are well and your early."states Maria with her eyebrow quirked. "I am just wanting to get a jump on my mission and briefing so what exactly am I supposed to be doing" You question with a firm expression on your face. "_____ well as your well aware of the situation of the aftermath of the battle of NYC we have a favour to ask you" Maria tells you. "You will know the reason why you are here when we are in the conference room" Maria also adds. 

In the meantime the SSC is trying to get a hold of you . KITT lets them know that you must have not worn the earwig. "I swear she is the most reckless individual in the SSC" Sarah admonished. "C/n is realativly new and has only been around for a few months now and I have faith in her". KITT defends on your behalf.

You arrive in the conference room and see the Avengers sitting around a high tech glass table. "You can have a seat ______ ". Tony Stark says with a hint of flirt with his words. " Exactly what am I supposed to be doing here and why was I taken out of deep cover" . You ask pointedly and think to yourself this had fucking better be good. I was just getting the intel out of them. And this shit happens and if this is some bullshit. I will be pissed off to no end.

"You all are aware of the battle of NYC and the aftermath. We have also been able to capture and imprision The God of Mischief. And director Fury states that he needs someone who he trusts to guard him. And _______ that is where you come in" Maria tells the room but looks directly at you.


	4. Chapter four

"oh hell no I'm not going to be babysitting for one and for two y'all can kiss my ass" You firmly state. Director Fury and Maria Hill both look at you and in unison "_______ you don't have any choice in the matter of what you are assigned to do" . You let out a scream and then you say " I just needed to get that out of my system but I am going to do it begrudgingly I am not happy about it what so ever" . You seethe " well I should meet the Avengers and the prisoner or whatever he is" you add.

You walk out the door and into a seemingly high tech lounge with a few burgundy leather sofas and a couple of the same colour recliners. There's a gold and glass bar with an ungodly amount of liquor. There is a kitchen across from the bar in the far corner of the room. With more small appliances and chrome than a hammacher schlemmer department store.

You are led to the couches and are sat down. The Avengers are sitting across from you. From left to right is Tony Stark , Bruce Banner , Clint Barton , Steve Rogers , Thor , and Natasha Romanov. And in the corner of the room is last but not least is Loki the God of Mischief. You acknowledge each and everyone of them. "Hi my name is ______ I am to understand that I am going to be monitoring the one who is Loki" You state dryly and with distaste of the fact. "Well hello beautiful I'm Tony Stark and welcome to my tower and are you available"Tony flirts." No I am not available or interested in the least I am not here for games or pleasure" you state with indignation. "Hi my name is Bruce Banner and it is nice to meet you Miss______". "Nice to meet you too Dr Banner" You say. "Clint Barton and the pleasure is mine"" Barton nice to meet you as well" You say . " Captain Rogers ma'am and nice to meet you" ." You as well" you said. Thor stands up and takes your hand and kisses your knuckles." Thor Odinson Lady _______ at your service". "Just ______ if you please" you smile. " Natasha Romanov and I am very pleased to meet you and you can call me Nat". "And you can call me n/n and I am so very excited to meet you". You fangirl at her. "So where is my charge?" You question. Loki looks completely indignant like that of an impetuous child. You get up and go over to him and introduce yourself to him " Hi I'm _____ as your well aware that I have absolute authority over you, you don't want to test that authority and to be clear I am the absolute last person who you want to piss off" You say through gritted teeth. "Ooh I like her this kitty has claws tell me kitten when was the last time you got laid" Loki teases. You start to back hand him across the face but Thor grabs your wrist preventing you from your demonstration of your authority."_________'s suite is ready" J.A.R.V.I.S. announced." Thank you J " Stark tells the artificial intelligence system.


	5. Chapter five

You tell the others that you are going to go to the suite." Hey you the one who calls himself a God of Mischief go fuck yourself and keep the perverted thoughts to yourself and never let them slip pass your lips again" You say as you flip him off. Director Fury and Maria Hill both look at you and your behavior and are stunned by what they witness. " We apologize for her behavior we just don't have any idea what got into her she has never been this motherfucking pissed off in the entire time she has been working with shield" Director Fury states with a hint of exasperation and sincere apologies.

You wait till evening when everyone is asleep and go to the garage. You find KITT " Hey buddy I think that you should be heading back to the SSC and when you get home you can tell .Sarah I am going to be resigning from my position immediately and .I am sorry for my deceit I am not c/n. I am _____ and an agent of shield for the past ten years. I was a sleeper agent assigned to infultrate and investigate the SSC. And let Mike know that he and I would have never worked out and I am sorry for not coming clean. I was just following orders and I did like Mike but not how he wanted me to like him. And you may hate me KITT but I did consider you as my friend. You stated with tears flowing free from your now red and swollen eyes sniffling."_____ I understand you had your orders and the consequences of their actions but I don't fault you for that and I am still your friend" KITTS smooth artificial intelligence system states with regret in it's modulation.

KITT starts up and drives off to the extraction point and the c-130 is there waiting for him to drive up the ramp. And he flies off into the distance.

You turn to head back into the tower and get back up to the floor you were on. You get out of the elevator and move to the side and slide down the wall. And that's when you have your breakdown for the deciet and the lies you put everyone back at the SSC through. You don't notice but a certain God of Mischief is there cradling you in his arms."Shhhh everything is going to be alright you were just doing what you were told to do"Loki said while he was kissing the top of your head. Rocking you back and forth on the floor. You were in no shape to get up and walk to your suite. Next thing you know is that Loki picks you up from the floor. And carries you to your suite and places you on the bed. You look up at him and he kisses your forehead and tells you to get some sleep."I don't want to be alone tonight" You whisper to him " I am so very sorry for my behavior and the way I have talked to you and I should be ashamed of myself" You self admonished. "I understand your apprehension love with what I have done to this city it's quite understandable"Loki admits." I don't quite think that you are getting my meaning I am not just not wanting to be alone tonight but I'm wanting something that you can give me all eleven inches of it. If you understand me now but if you need more clarification. I am willing if you are able and willing to do that for me. I would appreciate it if you would want to know me in that way." You say in a breathy way. Loki has a wicked smile and laugh and lust in his eyes that makes you dripping wet with desire.


	6. Chapter six

You are sitting back up to let Loki take off your shirt and bra. You are taking off his tunic and admiring his toned abs. You lick your bottom lip and bite it at the sight of his toned physique. Loki looks upon your ample bosom and lets you know that he likes what he sees with a low growl of appreciation. You lift yourself up just enough for Loki to take care of the rest of your clothes. And he takes his leather pants off and tosses both of your clothing to the other side of the room. You lean back on your elbows and you both start kissing with a fevered passion. Loki breaks the kiss to start kissing and licking down your neck to your throat. You tilt your head back with a moan and your breathing starts to quicken. Loki kisses and licks down the valley betwixt your breasts. And is taking it lower to your vulva and looking up in your eyes. "Loki please I need this" You breath out. "________ do you really want this" Loki lustfully purrs. " I need this so bad you will be the first time in a decade" You manage to get out. With that he works at your clit with his tongue and your entrance with three of his fingers. With his tongue lapping at your clit and his fingers pumping in and out of your pussy." Yeah Loki just like that give it to me harder" You dirty talk " uuunngg I am going to cum" you add. Loki looks you in the eyes and sees the orgasm hit and hit hard. " You taste like sweet honey wine my pet" Loki purrs. He lifts your legs so as to get a better angle to your pussies entrance. He looks to you and you nod your head. He slowly inserts himself into your pussy. He gives you time to get adjusted to his massive size. " Loki you have my permission to loose complete control" . " Are you quite sure about what you are asking of me I am a God you do understand that do you not"Loki seductively says to you. "I understand that completely and I am utterly looking forward to it" You purr."I want this Loki I want it badly"you add. With that settled he backs out to the tip and thrusts forward into you and starts to pick up speed with an animalistic feralness the likes of which you have never experienced. You are moaning and panting and screaming his name over and over again. He is grunting and growling and breathing heavily and growling out your name. You start to feel a little fuse ignite slowly building up your orgasm to hit you with an earthshattering quake. "Loki I am going to cum and cum hard". You breathily say to him . " ________ cum for daddy and scream my name" Loki commands." Fuck Loki oh my fucking gods you are so fucking amazing" . You scream out " Fuck ______ your so fucking tight fuck pet your so beautiful when you are riding out your orgasimic aftershocks" Loki growls in the throws of his own orgasm and spills his seed into your pussy. You both collapse and kiss each other and soon afterwards you both pass out on your bed. Sweaty and naked and a little bit out of it but extremely satisfied.

You both wake up the next morning and after your shared shower. You get dressed and ready for breakfast with the team." You were amazing last night and I want to thank you for everything" You say as you are walking to the dining area." You were amazing as well pet" Loki purrs. You reach the dining area and are met with questioning eyes. " Jesus Christ we are all adults here and don't tell me you have never heard a couple of people fucking before" you say as you roll your eyes.


	7. Chapter seven

You are sitting back up to let Loki take off your shirt and bra. You are taking off his tunic and admiring his toned abs. You lick your bottom lip and bite it at the sight of his toned physique. Loki looks upon your ample bosom and lets you know that he likes what he sees with a low growl of appreciation. You lift yourself up just enough for Loki to take care of the rest of your clothes. And he takes his leather pants off and tosses both of your clothing to the other side of the room. You lean back on your elbows and you both start kissing with a fevered passion. Loki breaks the kiss to start kissing and licking down your neck to your throat. You tilt your head back with a moan and your breathing starts to quicken. Loki kisses and licks down the valley betwixt your breasts. And is taking it lower to your vulva and looking up in your eyes. "Loki please I need this" You breath out. "________ do you really want this" Loki lustfully purrs. " I need this so bad you will be the first time in a decade" You manage to get out. With that he works at your clit with his tongue and your entrance with three of his fingers. With his tongue lapping at your clit and his fingers pumping in and out of your pussy." Yeah Loki just like that give it to me harder" You dirty talk " uuunngg I am going to cum" you add. Loki looks you in the eyes and sees the orgasm hit and hit hard. " You taste like sweet honey wine my pet" Loki purrs. He lifts your legs so as to get a better angle to your pussies entrance. He looks to you and you nod your head. He slowly inserts himself into your pussy. He gives you time to get adjusted to his massive size. " Loki you have my permission to loose complete control" . " Are you quite sure about what you are asking of me I am a God you do understand that do you not"Loki seductively says to you. "I understand that completely and I am utterly looking forward to it" You purr."I want this Loki I want it badly"you add. With that settled he backs out to the tip and thrusts forward into you and starts to pick up speed with an animalistic feralness the likes of which you have never experienced. You are moaning and panting and screaming his name over and over again. He is grunting and growling and breathing heavily and growling out your name. You start to feel a little fuse ignite slowly building up your orgasm to hit you with an earthshattering quake. "Loki I am going to cum and cum hard". You breathily say to him . " ________ cum for daddy and scream my name" Loki commands." Fuck Loki oh my fucking gods you are so fucking amazing" . You scream out " Fuck ______ your so fucking tight fuck pet your so beautiful when you are riding out your orgasimic aftershocks" Loki growls in the throws of his own orgasm and spills his seed into your pussy. You both collapse and kiss each other and soon afterwards you both pass out on your bed. Sweaty and naked and a little bit out of it but extremely satisfied.

You both wake up the next morning and after your shared shower. You get dressed and ready for breakfast with the team." You were amazing last night and I want to thank you for everything" You say as you are walking to the dining area." You were amazing as well pet" Loki purrs. You reach the dining area and are met with questioning eyes. " Jesus Christ we are all adults here and don't tell me you have never heard a couple of people fucking before" you say as you roll your eyes.


	8. Chapter eight

It has been two months now since you have been doing guard duty. You are surprised to say that it is going smoothly. You are really getting along well with Loki and a new guy came into the fold. This guy is named James Buchanan Barnes also known as Bucky aka The Winter Soldier. You are introduce to him and he said he was pleased to meet you and called you doll. You got this strange feeling that he was actually trying to flirt with you. There was a lot going on that day and you are well aware that the animosity between Bucky and Tony is high. You also know that there was an erie aura of suspicion towards you and Loki. You have never came out and admitted to the fact that you were in a relationship with the God of Mischief. If they couldn't figure it out on their own then you were positive that they are the imbeciles you gave them credit for being. 

The imperial march ringtone you have on your phone starts to go off. "Hello hi Mike how did you get this number" you question. "Hey ______ your name is _____ by the way the reason for my call is. I will be there in a few hours I am in route to you as we speak and I will be wanting answers. Regarding you and your orders from the organization that you are employed by. And Sarah is really disappointed in you and you hurt Billy and Cho . They really never want anything to do with you again. But KITT stated that he was still friends with you and I can't understand that completely." Mike admonishs you. You are completely speechless but say " I don't have to explain myself or my actions to you or anyone else  
I will be meeting you at the garage and I will be bringing you up to meet with the rest of the team. And don't touch anything." You let everyone know that you are going to be retrieving someone from the garage and they all nod in acknowledgement. You get in the elevator and start going down to the garage level. You step out of the elevator and sit down on the bench beside the elevator door. You take out a cigarette from the pack and light it up and take a long drag. You blow out the smoke and you just wait until the inevitable that is to come. You look at the watch on your right wrist and get comfortable because it was going to be a long wait. You flick your cigarette but over to the entrance to the garage. You insert your earbuds and start listening to music on your phone. You are now playing the waiting game and you know as well as anyone else it sucks big time.

Loki is looking for you and asks Natasha if she has seen you. "_____ just went down to the garage level to wait for someone to get here so I suggest that you go down there and look for her. By the way I think that you two make an adorable couple. You two have my approval and besides you guys are my OTP." " Thanks for the info Natasha and I appreciate your support and us being your as you put it your OTP."Loki states with a hint of a chuckle. He heads for the elevator and he goes to the garage level and gets off. You look up and see Loki and you jump up from your sitting position. You give him a hug and a kiss " What are you doing down here I thought you were in the library." You say after the kiss and hug."I just needed to see you is all and you know I just can't stay away from you very long" Loki purrs. " I have only been out here for thirty minutes but I have to admit that I missed you too baby"You seductively say.

A few hours passed and KITT pulls up with Mike inside. And you are thinking let this shit show commence. Loki is standing on your right side with his arm around your waist. Just daring the guy to start something you are his and his alone. He staked his claim on you that night of passion. And he is going to defend his claim if anything else he is going to make it abundantly clear that you belong to him. You really like his deadly possessive nature it's one of the reasons why you love him so much. And to be frank with yourself and anyone else it makes you feel safe and secure. You have never had anyone so intensly into you and it feels real good. Never in your life have you been able to find someone who can make you feel the way he does. And you possibly never would have until you met him. You thank the gods for that night and you never looked back. You just look ahead to the future with Loki in your life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cats out of the bag with you and Loki.And you introduce Mike to the avengers

Mike gets out of KITT and he walks around the car and over to you and Loki."_________ who the fuck is this and why does he have his arm around you"Mike questions. " Please you really want to go there I was never in love with you if anything it was all an act. You don't interest me in that manner. Matter of fact I am his and his alone for that matter. I am truly proud of the fact that I am his property. So back the fuck up and check yourself and you might be able to survive without incident. " You say through gritted teeth. You turn to Loki and kiss him so deeply and passionately. While you were looking Mike straight in the eyes. And you have your hand placed on Loki's crotch squeezing gently. While Loki has his arms around your waist and you were flush against his chest. You take one of his hands and place it on your ass. He starts to caress and squeeze your ass. You start to moan and all the while you were still looking into Mike's eyes. Letting him know that you belonged to Loki. You were enjoying your little display but you had business to get to. You and Loki broke your display and the three of you got into the elevator and went to the top floor. You and Loki are walking out of the elevator with his arm around your waist. Everyone is just staring at you and Loki and then everything from the past two months just clicked.

"_________ how long have you and Loki been together" Steve asks . "You are just figuring this out Natasha figured it out in a few days in the morning when we got to the kitchen for breaky.And don't judge my choice of lover you and I both know that it was inevetible.He makes me feel like I'm not a complete monster" You say with a bit of condescension. "I would like to introduce you all to the SSC's operative who will be staying with us for a few days.Everyone this is Michael Knight likes to be called Mike.And the driver of the vehicle with the artificial intelligence system Knight Industries Three Thousand.Otherwise known as KITT and he only likes to be called KITT.The vehicle housing for the artificial intelligence system is a 2008 Mustang GT 500 KR Shelby Cobra.It has multiple modes of transformation from the basic car to a super car to a truck.He has facial recognition software that is on the next level.He has a hybrid fuel source both solar and petrol.He has a nanoskin that basically means he is indestructible." You finally add "Mike this is everyone starting at the right is Natasha romanov, next to her is James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes aka the Winter Soldier, next to him is his BFF since the 1940's Steven Grant Rogers aka Capitan America,next to him is Tony Stark aka Iron Man,next to him is Bruce Banner aka the hulk,next to him is Clint Barton aka Hawkeye,next to me is Loki Laufeyson Prince of asgard God of mischief and lies the greatest wielder of magic to ever exist in the history of ever my lover and my Lord.His sorta brother Thor God of thunder and Prince of asgard protector of the nine realms of the world tree yggdrasill. Is persona nongratis he has business to attend to elsewhere.And that is pretty much everyone who is here "You also add thankful to get that over and done with.So you and Loki can go to your quarters and calm your nerves.


	10. Author note

I'm just not feeling it with this one any longer and I am fully giving my permission for someone else to finish what I started. Although I am not abandoning the fandom I have just lost any interest in going ahead with this fic.

If you want me to send you the unfinished chapter I was working on my email address is as follows

lotorsgurl@gmail.com


End file.
